


How to Make a Half-Baked Heart

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Lavcius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "Because he'd done it again. ... He was the fox to her rabbit." Lavender has had a love life of ups and downs, and she has hit another low. *sequel: "Chock It Up To..."*





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"If this is what love feels like, then give me a painkiller." —Unknown_

Crumblecrumblecrumble—the brownie fell into her lap and onto the ground in big and little chunks alike, along with—dare she say or think it—her heart. Because he'd done it again. He'd given her a bit of hope (Merlin, how stupid she was), told her she just might be the only witch acceptable with less than pure blood (what was wrong with being a half-blood?), gazed at her with something akin to affection (how she could have fallen for a Malfoy, she didn't know).

It was bad enough, the damage she had suffered from a tentative relationship with Draco years ago. When that was officially over, Lavender Brown had sworn to herself never to fall for another Malfoy as long as she lived.

But Lucius was oh so sly.

He was the fox to her rabbit. No, not like Binky, Merlin bless her pet rabbit's soul in bunny heaven after being attacked by an actual fox. No, this was a different kind of game. The usual cat-and-mouse analogy would not suffice here. He was a fox—cunning, a bastard with a sneaky smile to hide behind (smirk, really, but whatever). She was a rabbit—jumpy, innocent, wary, but unknowing. And she had left herself be caught by him.

Crumblecrumblecrumble—the brownie didn't look like much of a brownie anymore. But it still tasted like chocolate…sweet and bitter and melty and rough all at once.

Lavender sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees, wishing that Lucius would appear and make things right like a good man would. But he was not a good man; Lavender knew this, and still she wished for his touch and his touch only. No Draco could fix this. Ron? Bleargh. Don't even dare think of that Irish brogue of Seamus'.

Lucius was the one with the ice-cold, crystal gray eyes that pierced her, that thwarted her attempts to break the surface from this drowning love. But…but he was the cause, too.

He was all appearances. He had never meant anything serious. Lavender felt dumber and dumber by the minute as she pondered where they would go and if she should still bother reaching for him. So what if his illicit kisses drove her Azkaban-mad? So what if his arms were amazingly comfortable like the cushioned seats on the Hogwarts Express that had always lulled her into refreshing naps? So what… So what if his voice was like the music of the nighttime birds that sang each other love ballads in the Forbidden Forest?

Crumblecrumblecrumble—there wasn't anything left of the brownie anymore. It had been reduced to a pile of crumbs, indiscernible from the gritty sand on the pavement, just like the remnants of her heart. With a heavy sigh and pang in her now empty chest, Lavender stood up from the stoop outside the door of Malfoy Manor and made the decision to leave. He was not going to come for her today. Today, he was someone else's dark knight.

**Author's Note:**

> XD I can't believe I wrote this! This has to be one of the best pieces I've ever written (if no one minds me tooting my own horn here, for once)…! I LOVED this, and I will DEFINITELY do more for them in the future!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! X3
> 
> 2017 note: Y'know, 7 yrs later, just based on the writing alone and not the storyline, I think I agree it's still one of my best pieces. I like the rhythm here, and I'm a big fan of post-war Lav stories. -w-


End file.
